The disclosures herein relate generally to computers and more particularly to a method and apparatus for providing security for a docking station and a computer latched to the docking station.
Port replicators are docking devices which attach to the back of a portable notebook computer via a single docking connector. Replicators have several other connectors which remain connected to various cables, e.g. printer, power, video, etc. In this manner, a notebook computer can pass standard I/O signals to peripheral devices via the port replicator without the need to make all of the cable connections directly to the notebook computer. Thus, the user of the notebook computer can quickly engage and disengage the notebook computer from the replicator. Docking stations are docking devices similar to port replicators but offer more features and functions and are therefore physically larger in size than port replicators.
There are various methods of interconnecting notebook computers with port replicators and docking stations. Some models merely plug in. Others include mechanical assist devices, i.e. ejectors, to urge the interconnected plugs apart to overcome the gripping effect of the male-female connection. Still others include interlatching devices for security purposes thus providing both an electrical-mechanical plug connection and a security latching device.
Because of the small size of notebook computers, the port replicators and the docking station, and the ease of engaging and disengaging the notebook computers, theft of each of these devices is not only possible, but quite common. To avoid such theft, several lock-type security measures have been devised. These devices typically include a padlock and a lock cable which tether the computer, or the computer and the associated docking device, to a table or to the user's desk.
Some current docking stations are formed of two main assemblies; a housing and a tray. The housing has a cover secured to the tray by four screws engaged with the underside of the tray. As part of a security solution to prevent access to the eject mechanism, the housing assembly attaches to the top of the tray with a thumbscrew which is installed from the bottom of the tray. While this arrangement guards access to the eject mechanism when the docking station is secured to a desktop, the thumbscrew adds a step to the manufacturing process because the entire device must be inverted 180.degree. to install the thumbscrew. This also adds cost and complexity to the product and its manufacturability.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,291 discloses a fully functional portable computer with a central processing unit, hard disk drive data storage, liquid crystal display, a docking station having at least a floppy disk drive, video random access memory and video controller. A motorized docking/undocking mechanism automatically docks and undocks the portable computer and docking station after the user has inserted the portable computer into the docking station or after the user has requested that the units be undocked. Numerous mechanical and electrical safeguards prevent the docking and undocking of the units if such docking or undocking is likely to lead to the loss of data or damage to the components of either unit. The internal mechanical construction of the docking station allows the user to place a large cathode ray tube display monitor directly atop the docking station without hindering the docking or undocking of the portable computer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,347,425 discloses a housing for a docking station for use with a portable computer. The docking station provides the portable computer with increased display and data storage capabilities. In use, a portable computer is inserted into the docking slot of the docking station. Additionally, a large cathode ray tube display is placed on top of the housing for the docking station in a typical user scenario. As docking and undocking must not be hindered by the presence of a large display on top of the housing for the docking station, the housing is provided with internally mounted cross beams that distribute the weight of the display around a computer supporting skeleton and through a set of support columns into the surface the housing for the docking station to rest upon. This reinforcing cross beams and columns structure allows the housing for the docking station to support without deformation relatively large displays without being excessive in weight of size.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,764,481, a computer docking station has a disk drive module incorporated therein which is capable of operatively receiving a disk drive. The disk drive module is also capable of being operatively installed within a desktop computer or other enclosure having a half-height bay therein. Security features of the docking station include preventing access by unauthorized persons to the disk drive, and preventing ejection of the disk drive from the disk drive module. Additionally, multiple disk drive modules may be cooperatively linked in the docking station so that the security features relating to each of the disk drive modules may be simultaneously actuated.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,812,356 discloses a method and apparatus for electromechanically locking a docking station to a computer using an electromagnetic attractive force. The docking station includes a latching mechanism with a ferromagnetic handle, and an electromagnet proximately located to the latching mechanism. The latch mechanically secures the docking station to the PC. The electromagnet is positioned such that, when electrically energized, the electromagnetic field produced thereby attracts the handle with sufficient force to prevent the handle from being used to disconnect the PC from the docking station. Alternatively, the electromagnet can be located in the docking station so that it is near a ferromagnetic plate in the PC when the PC is docked. The electromagnet is positioned such that, when electrically energized, the electromagnetic field produced thereby attracts the plate with sufficient force so as to physically lock the plate to the electromagnet, thereby locking the PC to the docking station.
Therefore, what is needed is a docking device which avoids limitations associated with prior devices and which includes a top down assembly scheme for such docking stations, dispenses with the 180.degree. inverted step for installing the thumbscrew, and also avoids the need for the four screws used to secure the housing cover to the tray.